The conventional art of lifting eye assemblies is currently in need of a novel expedient capable of retaining its components in assembled form throughout its shipment and deployment, distributing lifting loads through the assembly more safely and efficiently, being mountable to a load using a variety of torqueing tools, and minimizing or eliminating any obstructions of the eyelet aperture.